Hyaenid
One of the many races occupying the Poxnora universe, the Hyaenid are a tribal society of hyaena men found entirely in the Shattered Peaks faction, that share a symbiotic relationship with the Djinn. There are 12 Hyaenid champions as of the Bonds of War expansion. WARNING: Some of the individual unit pages for Hyaenids have outdated comments and strategy tips. If they have text after the Pages that mention ... header, that page hasn't been updated yet. Work in progress! Lore The Hyaenid are a race native to the harsh badlands of the Shattered Peaks, that first survived as scavengers, feeding off of the casualties common in the constant battles of their home. Over time however, they developed methods to hunt living prey, and eventually became powerful enough to attract the attention of the Djinn, powerful entities hailing from an unknown plane. Now allied with the Djinn, hyaenids have become a true political force in the Peaks, even threatening the Voil, who watch from behind veiled eyes for any hints of insurrection. Trivia *Hyaenids are commonly referred to as Nids by players. * Hyaenids are not fond of water. *All Hyaenid champions have the term Hyaenid as a part of their name. *There are no known female Hyaenids, although it is possible males and females of the race appear identical to outsiders. *No Hyaenid runes have been released with the Uncommon rarity. *The flavor text of Peaks Marid suggests a rift in Voil-Hyaenid relations since the appearance of the Djinn. *The Hyaenid racial is Dogpile, but Cackle and Serf to the Djinn are also widespread abilities. *The Exile is referred to multiple times in Hyaenid lore, and is directly tied with them gameplay wise through Hyaenid Witchdoctor. He was most likely their primary controller before the arrival of the Djinn. * Hyaenids seem to have a rapidly evolving culture with a tendancy to sunder ties with their leaders, as they have already served and abandoned the Voil and The Exile, and now seem loyal to the Djinn. * Hyaenids that develop a more solitary lifestyle, such as Executioners or Spiritspeakers seem to become much larger and more muscular than others of the race. Rune Interactions The following Abilities, Spells, Relics, and Equipment are closely related to the Hyaenid. Serf to the Djinn Cackle Dogpile Bulwark: Hyaenid Surge: Hyaenid Table of all Hyaenid |} Counterplay The Hyaenid focus on a tricky, debuff oriented gameplay, along with efficient mid-range deploys that allow them to overwhelm their opponents and shut down isolated champions. Rushing (attacking them quickly before they can build up) and turtling (stalling for late game) are both good ways to beat a Hyaenid battlegroup, and abilities like Cleansing Aura can be especially effective at countering their debuffing abilities. If your opponent plays Hyaenid Executioners, position your champions carefuly, as his Death Sentence ability can deal massive damage when combined with the large amounts of debuffs that Hyaenids can apply. Deckbuilding Almost all Hyaenids can be played effectively in theme, but a good basic selection of champions from which to develop a battlegroup could be the following: *2 Hyaenid Spearman *2 Hyaenid Headshrinker *2 Hyaenid Spiritspeaker * 1 Hyaenid Feshwrangler *1 Hyaenid Bulwark *1 Hyaenid Instigator *1 Hyaenid Mundunugu Future/Past Development For years, Hyaenids were not a theme, being represented only by two champions. This changed when the Wild Alliance released four new Hyaenids and transformed them into a true theme. Two expansions later, Endless Wonder introduced two new Hyaenid champions and the Djinn, and most recently Bonds of War added two more Hyaenids and a new Djinn. See also * Djinn * Awestruck * Death Sentence * The Exile * Debuff * Race ''''Death SentenceCategory:Race